


Interruption

by TitanFodder



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth always shows up at inopportune times. One of those times happened to be Ciel and Sebastian about to do something dirty. Rating subject to change, spoilers for those who haven't watched the second season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

It was still early in the day; Sebastian had just finished preparing black tea, Ciel was up reading the newspaper and eating some omelet and everything seemed about normal. Well, except for the fact that Ciel was now a demon due to Alois's wish. He now hated the blonde-haired moron with even more intensity as now he would never be able to die or pay off his debt to the demonic butler.

He heard a quiet knock on the door, followed by a, "Master? I've come with your clothes for the day."

"Come in." Ciel rolled his eyes as he normally would.

The door opened to reveal the tall butler standing there with Ciel's outfit. He walked over to him with a less-than-friendly look on his face as he undid the neatly-folded stack and started dressing Ciel.

Ciel set down his food and watched intently as Sebastian pulled on his clothes and stood to tie the ribbon around his neck. "You'd like to make that tighter, wouldn't you?" Ciel inquired as the butler pulled it into a neat bow.

He knelt down and started on his shoes. "No, of course not."

Ciel started to feel guilty about putting Sebastian through as much hell as he did and wasn't even able to pay him for it. He didn't usually care about keeping his end of the deal, but this time it would've meant something to him if he could.

"I'm sorry I can't give you my soul as the covenant states." Ciel mumbled lowly.

Sebastian looked up from Ciel's feet to meet his eyes. "I wouldn't worry about that, Bocchan." He pulled Ciel's legs over his shoulders and put his hands on the edge of the bed. "I have a better idea." He smirked evilly at Ciel, who blushed wildly at the thought of what Sebastian was about to do to him.

Then he looked down and noticed that Sebastian hadn't did up the buttons on his semi-short shorts.

He knew he'd eventually end up getting in bed with someone but he never imagined another guy, much less Sebastian. He closed his eyes and felt Sebastian running his hands all over him, almost taking off his clothes completely (what a waste of time it was to put them on). He felt himself getting hard until he knew he couldn't hide his pleasured expression. He was completely flushed in the face now, lying back as Sebastian trailed his tongue from his legs, torso, chest and neck.

"CIIIIEEEELL!" They both shot a glance at the door as they heard Lizzie's cutesy-annoying voice downstairs.

Sebastian hopped up off the bed and Ciel sat up. "Quickly, dress me up, before someone sees!" He said seemingly slow as Sebastian had already had half of his attire back on. It took no more than two minutes to finish putting his clothes back on and head downstairs to where Lizzie was dolling everything up like a Barbie dreamhouse. Both of them were definitely frustrated, Ciel more than Sebastian. He would have to wait until nighttime to get what he now wanted more than revenge.


End file.
